Reencarnación
by Brighter Blue
Summary: Todo en la vida de Trent es perfecto, ¿Pero qué pasa si un accidente destruye sus sueños para siempre?, y una nueva aparición lo hace dudar si en realidad el destino no le esta haciendo una mal jugada, o una simple alucinación. Trent x OC - Trent x Gwen.
1. Una realidad cruel

**Reencarnación.**

_**Notas de la autora: **Y todos gritan yeheee, (Yeheee), Yohoo, yohooo D: ok no ._._

_Si jejeje, eh vuelto con un nuevo fic, extraño no? jejeje solo les pido que sean buenas personas y le den una agradable bienvenida *O* Ok, se que es es raro porqe fuera de los personajes de TDI es un mundo OC, con algunos personajes OC, pero traten de adorarlo y no odien a una de los personajes OC que se relaciona con Trent, ya la entenderán :3 jejeje_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus creadores originales quienes son _Jennifer Pertsch _y Tom McGillis, a su productora Fresh TV Inc. – Teletoon, también a los canales que los transmiten actualmente en Latinoamérica que son Cartoon Network y Boomerang :B _

_**Advertencia: **Tiene lenguaje fuerte y puede que violencia explicíta más adelante, ¡Si todos mis fics tienen violencia! 77_

_¡Disfruten! :3_

**"Una realidad cruel"**

**Uno nunca se detiene a pensar.. Sobre su vida, como ríes como es que sigues en pie, como lloras, y como mueres..**

**La mayoría de la gente cuando se despiertan, lo primero que piensan es un ¿Qué hora es?, otros más obstinados piensan en todas las cosas que harán durante el día, siendo sus preocupaciones prematuras las que los hace perder el ánimo y querer estar un rato más entre las sabanas.**

**Y que me dicen de la noche, lo más responsables tienen un horario en punto donde algunos, los agotados con su trabajo cuentan los minutos para descansar su cabeza sobre la más cómoda de las almohadas, otros cuentan los minutos para esperar hasta la medianoche y después… Revelarse contra el mundo, una fiesta tras otra, alcohol, drogas y sexo. Diversión al máximo sin importar lo que ocurra o a quienes les afecte, la velocidad y la adrenalina son su amigo más fiel. Podrían estar hasta 200 km/h en su auto sin importar que riesgo corran ellos o a quienes maten.. Como los odio..**

**¿Cómo superar una perdida?.. Aun no lo descubro, solo sé que ah sido una persona muy importante.. Y que de un día a otro ya no está contigo, yo no la abrazas, ya no juegas con ella, ya no peleas o lloras con ella, ya no ríes junto a ella, ya no la puedes besa, amar. Ya no la puedes mirar a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos y decirle.. "Te amo" …Como extraño eso..**

**A veces deseo estar junto a ella sin importar que ocurre o que me ocurra, solo volver a verla. Pero hay alguien quien me hizo llenar este tremendo vacio y tener esperanzas.**

**Esta es mi historia…**


	2. Rutina Diaria

**_Rutina Diaria:_**

**Hoy es un gran día. Tengo un partido de fútbol contra uno de los mejores equipos del estado, jugamos por el campeonato y esperan lo mejor de mí, ¡Claro! No les puedo fallar, soy uno de los mejores. Lo malo es que es tanto la necesidad hacia mi y esto, que eh dejado de hacer cosas que me importaban mucho solo para entrenar para este campeonato..**

**Llegue tranquilamente hasta los casilleros del pasillo del colegio, camine mirando inspecciosamente cada uno de ellos hasta encontrar el mío "531", introduje la clave del candado giratorio y abrí satisfactoriamente mi casillero, saque los libros que tendría ese día: Matemáticas, Física, Historia y Lenguaje. Definitivamente ese no era uno de mis días favoritos, pero luego del intermedio tendría el partido de fútbol, solo pensaba en eso.. "El partido de Fútbol". De sorpresa una mano me llego como zape en la nuca, solo tuve tiempo para adelantar mi paso y empujarlo con uno de mis brazos. Al voltear la mirada me di cuenta que no había ningún peligro, todo lo contrario, era Duncan, uno de mis más "simpáticos" amigos.**

-¡Hey! Guarda la violencia para el partido _–Comento el peliverde mientras se sacudía la polera-_

-Lo siento _–Respondí-_ es que me llegaste desprevenido _-Metí los libros a la mochila-_

-Espera _–Me detuvo-_ ¿Piensas preocuparte del partido? o... Usaras esos libros para esquivar a los otros jugadores _-Miro burlesco al ver como guardaba con más rapidez mis libros_-

-Viejo, en una semana más serán los exámenes finales_ -Me excuse- _No puedo faltar a ninguna clase ahora.

-Dependemos de ti Trent -_Odio que me diga eso-_ Es el último partido y no podemos fallar... ¿O crees que acaso un estúpido libro de matemáticas nos hará ganar el campeonato este año?

-Pero.. ¿Y las pruebas finales?

-¡Oh por Dios_! –Dijo burlesco_- Trent y su súper inteligencia nos harán ganar el partido -_Empezó a ironizar-_

-… -_Lo fulmine con la mirada-_

-¡Con su súper poder del saber algebra va a distraer, que digo.. ABURRIR a los jugadores para que así ganemos el campeonato.

-Ya basta.. _–Le insistí-_

-¡Con su mentalidad de los números va a debilitar al arquero! ¡Alabado sea!

-¡CALLATE DUNCAN!

-Amén _–Paro este-_

-Diablos _–Suspire-_ ¿Que quieres?

-Necesitamos un previo partido de ensayo antes del campeonato. _–Comento mi amigo- _

-Ok.. _-Pensé_- Esta bien, mira, voy a asistir a esta primera clase, QUE LA NECESITO y luego veremos si la segunda clase entrenamos.

-Muy bien pensado _–Dijo mientras me palmoteaba la espalda-_

-Si.. ¡Ya dile a los chicos!

_-Observe como el peliverde __se fue__ apresuradamente-_

-Ufff.. Este será un largo día _–Comente hastiado mientras volvía a lo mío-_

**De repente unos delicados y finos brazos rodearon mi cintura con ternura. No me sorprendió quien era como la vez anterior ya que ya sabía quién era. Sus labios empezaron a rozar mi nuca haciéndome sentir un millón de sensaciones, es increíble, pero aún ya siendo mi novia siento los mismos escalofríos que cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso o cuando fue nuestra primera vez, oh ese momento nunca lo olvidare. Me di vuelta y recibí con gracia su cálido beso.**

-Te extrañe… _-Me comento la chica mientras se aferraba a mi-_

-Genna pero si nos vemos todos los días…

-Es igual, extraño cada momento que no paso contigo _-Me dio un abrazo_-

-Jajaja_-Solo reí- _

-¿Acaso te ríes de mi? _-Se ofendió la chica separándose de mi- _

-No, no es eso –_La volví a acercar_-..Solo es que me haces gracia

-… _-La chica me miro desconcertada-_

-Nunca en mi vida eh sido tan feliz con alguien como tú –_Le respondí sonriendo-_

-Awww que tierno.. -_Me dio un dulce beso_- Siempre eres tan romántico, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Y yo no sé que haría sin ti -_Con mis dos manos tome su tierna carita y la bese-_

**Genna es tan linda, tan bella, no sé cómo alguien como ella puede ser mía, es tan perfecta. Me quede observándola por unos segundos, memorizando su largo y brillante cabello negro con reflejos azules, que lo hacían alucinar, su blanca piel, como muñeca de porcelana. Subí a sus ojos, siempre me pierdo en esos ojos que aunque sean oscuros eran profundos y te hacían volar a otro mundo, desinteresándote los demás ojos de colores de otras personas, porque ninguno reflejaba la verdadera escencia que ella emanaba, tan lindos. Sus labios rosados. Ella tenía unos rasgos tan finos, tan delicados que parece que fue sacada del siglo XVI, toda una doncella. Seguía mirándola y admirándola hasta que toda mi concentración se vio interrumpida por el timbre. Era la hora de clases.**

-Vamos a ir a clases o me vas a quedar mirando como un bobo. _–Me dijo Genna mientras me miraba coquetamente-_

-_Reaccione sacudiendo mi cabeza- _Oh lo siento, entremos.

**Genna me tomo de la mano y yo gustoso acepte, caminamos silenciosos por el pasillo hasta entrar al salón. Todo el mundo ya sabía de nuestra relación pero aún así se nos quedaban mirando y otros cuchicheaban. En algunas ocasiones unas chicas me guiñaban el ojo o me tiraban besos, eso provocaba los celos en Genna, quien me apretaba con más fuerza la mano. Y es que por ser uno de los jugadores estrella de mi equipo debo reconocer que tengo bastante popularidad.**


	3. Una clase muy particular

**_"Una clase muy particular"_**

-Oye, cuidado con mi mano, después no podre competir.. _–Alegue mientras ella me llevaba casi a rastras al salón de clases-_

-Que yo sepa ustedes juegan con los PIES _–Respondió secamente mientras seguía en lo suyo-_

-Pero… Mi mano.

-Es solo para demostrarles que tú eres solo mío _–Decía mientras me abrazaba-_

**Durante mi relación de casi dos años con Genna hemos tenido muy pocas peleas, pero fuertes. Y todo ah sido por sus enfermizos celos, una vez creyó que estaba involucrado con la profesora de historia y todo fue porque me subió la nota en una prueba. **

**Llegue hasta mi puesto donde me sentaba con mi mejor amiga Courtney, también era amiga de Genna pero es más cercana a mi ya que somos amigos desde la infancia, es como la hermanita menor que nunca tuve..**

-Supongo que ya llegaron con buenas nuevas, digo malas nuevas _-Se burlaba mientras ponía sus cuadernos encima del pupitre-_

-No te rías Court, algún día se que actuaras así cuando tengas novio, si es que lo tienes _–Seguí sus mismo pasos y saque mis libros con risas, ella empezó a fruncir el ceño-_

-¿Te burlas de mi engreído? Para que lo sepas soy tan bonita que con un chasquido tendría a una fila de babosos a mi alrededor –_Deslizo su castaño cabello con unos aires de diva del pop-_

_-Mientras la observaba me acerque entonando algo desafiante_- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? Me gustaría verlo..

-No presiones tonto _-Dijo mientras se volteaba en un ademán de ignorarme-_

**Al ver su actitud calle mis comentarios ya que no me gustaría estar enojado con otra chica, contando a Genna, aunque en realidad no es que estuviéramos peleados ni nada de eso, bueno, ustedes entenderán. El profesor llego y hizo atención a su presencia tirando un libro al suelo y que este cayera como un bloque de hierro a siete metros de altura de un piso de cemento.**

-Muy bien alumnos ahora que atraje su atención de sus despistadas cabezas, comenzaremos con la clase, empezando geometría. _–Dijo mientras se dirigía a la pizarra-_

**Sinceramente detestaba todo lo relacionado con matemáticas, pero si quería salir bien de esta escuela debía aprobar todos los ramos, incluyendo este. Al menos me iba bien en geometría, eso de saber círculos, triángulos, y otras figuras que ahora no me acuerdo no es tan complicado, hasta a veces podría ser divertido. Seguía pensando en lo lindo de ser un profesional y rayando algunos garabatos hasta que una vara golpeo en mi cabeza distrayendo toda mi atención. A juzgar por las raras veces que una vara me golpeaba en la cabeza era de suponerse quién era, y estaba en problemas…**

-Muy bien joven Trent, ya que esta tan entusiasmado con la clase pase al frente y realice el ejercicio que tengo escrito en la pizarra.

-Pero profesor _–Me excuse-_ ni siquiera me explico de que se trata.

-Excelente niño bonito –_Eso me asusto un poco_- Puedes practicar fútbol, y meter seis goles en un solo partido, pero ¿No puedes resolver un simple ejercicio de geometría? –_Me recalco algo burlón, eso me sonó a desafío-_

**Luego de escucharlo hablar, todos alrededor entonaron un molestoso "uuuhhhhh", lo que me provoco por completo. Me levante de mi asiento y mire serio al profesor, tome el plumón de sus manos y me dirigí a la pizarra. Todo el mundo me miraba, mire la pizarra y alce una ceja _,"un triángulo isósceles tiene un ángulo de cuarenta grados, averiguar el ángulo de ambos lados, si el resultado es el doble de cuarenta menos 10". _ Se veía fácil, yo le pego a eso, además venia dibujado, más que fácil, empecé a ser los cálculos en la pizarra con algo de rapidez, todos estaban atentos a lo que respondería, termine y con orgullo le entregue el plumón en mano al profesor.**

-Mi respuesta es sesenta y cinco profesor _–Le respondí mientras sonreía_-

**Todo el mundo se paro y me empezó a aplaudir, yo los miraba alagado, en seria me sentí muy entusiasmado, además por ser uno de los más populares la efervescencia se agudizo me decían: _¡Bien hecho Trent! ¡Así se hace! _Hice una vista panorámica del salón, veía la cara de aprobación de todos; de mi amiga Courtney, y los demás, pero la cara de mi novia Genna no era muy buena que digamos, para nada buena, se llevo una mano a la cara como un gesto de vergüenza y pensé… Que raro, ¿Algo malo habré hecho? En eso el profesor se paro riéndose de lo sucedido…**

-Jajajajajaja, usted orgulloso y atento a los aplausitos de sus compañeros que no se dio cuenta que su respuesta esta MALA _–Me recalco dejando una risa malévola en su cara-._

-Pero… No puede ser –_Volví a revisar todos los cálculos que había hecho, estaba muy seguro que lo tenia todo bueno-_

-Haber señorita Moore –_Se refirió a Genna- _Usted sabe, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

-Es setenta grados, profesor –_Dijo secamente, mirándome a mí y movió la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación-_

**Rápidamente tome la calculadora y anote los cálculos que tenia en la pizarra, para mi desgracia era setenta efectivamente. El profesor volvió a su lugar y yo al mío, tomando el libro de notas me miro malévolamente.**

-Tiene un cero… _–Dijo al instante mientras se subía sus lentes-_

-¡Pero usted nunca me dijo que esto era con nota! _–Le manifesté-_

-Un momento, no me ah dejado terminar –_Me recalco y yo quede confuso_- Tiene un cero, pero por el esfuerzo y entusiasmo… Me siento generoso hoy día, así que se lo voy a subir a un cuatro –_Luego de hablar tomo un lápiz y anoto en su libro. Después de todo no era tan mal profe-._

**Me senté en mi asiento, junto a Courtney quien no paraba de reír por la bochornosa situación y Genna quien se encontraba detrás de mí.**

-Te salvaste por un pelo, menos mal que al profesor hoy día le subieron al sueldo, sino te cose vivo. _–Dijo Courtney mientras anotaba lo que estaba en la pizarra-_

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –_Le pregunte curioso-_

-Es obvio, antes de entrar a clases se encontraba a escondidas del pasillo contando unos billetitos.

-Esta escuela es una mafia _–Recalque acomodándome en mi asiento-_

**El profesor empezó a pasar materia como de costumbre y yo aburrido como siempre, de igual manera anotaba en mi cuaderno algunos apuntes sobre lo que el profe explicaba, pero estaba tan aburrido que el sueño me llego de la nada venciéndome y empecé inconscientemente a realizar dibujitos sobre mi cuaderno. Estaba tan ido que ni siquiera me di cuenta lo que anotaba en mi cuaderno, yo solo pensaba, pensaba, pensaba y casi dormía, hasta que hubo un momento que ya me gano al sueño y Courtney al captar lo sucedido me dio un brusco codazo, recalcándome que pusiera atención a la clase, casi me caigo, pero al menos eso me hizo reaccionar. Mientras me volvía a acomodar pose la vista en mi cuaderno y casi retrocedí de la impresión, lo que vi fue algo totalmente raro, en mi cuaderno había un dibujo de un bus, al parecer uno urbano, envuelto en feroces llamas que eran caracterizadas por colores –ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento había empezado a dibujar el trazo-, mientras era chocado por un auto, observándose partido en la mitad, jamás había dibujado algo así, eso me desconcertó completamente, ni siquiera dibujo bien y esto me había salido a la perfección.**

-Que estupidez…_–Tome la hoja mientras la arrancaba de mi cuaderno y la lanzaba al bote de basura, acertando en el, debo admitir que en un sentido raro me causo risa cierta creación-_

**La clase PORFIN había terminado, feliz arreglaba mis cosas y guardaba mis libros, observe a Courtney pero de repente me di cuenta de cómo su rostro se desfiguraba mientras miraba hacia una dirección en especial, seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que de la puerta se apareció Duncan, sonriéndonos amigablemente a los dos, diablos, ya me imaginaba porque se encontraba presente.**

_-Duncan se dirigió al profesor- _Disculpe ¿Puedo sacar a uno de sus alumnos?

-Depende… _–Comento mientras falseaba seriedad ante el estudiante_- ¿Quién es y por qué?

-Pues.. Es Trent _–dijo mientras con su mano me señalaba_- …Hoy le toca ensayo para el campeonato.

-¡Oh, el campeonato! Si que si valla, ni un problema _–Esa actitud tan repentina en la que cambio por parte del profesor me llego a sorprender-_

-Genial _–Anunció el peliverde mientras me grito- _¡Trent ven!

**Arregle mis cosas y un poco desanimado me dirigí hacia la salida, obviamente sin antes despedirme de mi chica.**

-Adiós amor, te veo luego _–Le di un beso con mucha ternura-_

-Bye cariño, suerte en el partido. Te estaré animando _–Genna me dio otro beso y me guiño el ojo-_

-_Mientras estaba volteado Courtney se acerco susurrándole a Genna algo que me desconcertó-_ Genna, ¿No le dirás ahora?

-¡Cállate! –_Su subida de tono me sorprendió y me pareció algo sospechoso_-

_-Me voltee a los dos chicas mientras les preguntaba-_ ¿Pasa algo?

_-Courtney iba a hablar pero se le adelante Genna empujándola por detrás-_ No Trent, ve, te retrasaras.

- Bueno, las veo luego. _–Me fui-_

**Genna es la capitana del equipo de porristas, anima a todos los equipos de la escuela, y bueno obviamente anima a mi equipo. Mientras caminaba recordé como era su uniforme, haciéndome la imagen de un traje naranja con blanco, su minifalda y su peto, siempre me emociona verla así, ya conteniendo mi sonrisa tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida.**

-¡Vamos chitas! ¡Wooooooooooo! _–Exclamo el profesor hiperventilado, eso me llego a asustar-_

_-_Si… Como diga _-Le di una sonrisa fingida, levantándole el pulgar con un gesto de demostrar que íbamos a ganar, o algo así-_

**_Mientras que en otro lugar…_**

-Señor McLean, está todo listo.. –Dijo un sujeto de negro algo robusto mientras dejaba una taza de té encima del escritorio, taza que tomo el aludido-

-Muy bien… -Comento mientras tomaba un sorbo de este- Es justo lo que yo quería Hatchet.

-Todo esta calculado, la detonación se hará durante la noche, y hemos planeado un simulacro de accidente por choque por si alguna sospecha.

-Excelente _–Sonrió el pelinegro_- quiero que todo salga bien ¿Me oíste? Esto ah sido planeado durante mucho tiempo, y por ningún motivo quiero que salga algún error, o sino.. –_Agarro el abre cartas que se encontraba encima del escritorio y lo enterró con fuerza sobre esta-_

-Entendido… _-Comento mientras asentía-_

-Ah Hatchet ¿Y cómo sigue la niña?

-Bien… La chica ya está terminando todos los exámenes, pero ella espera que usted la ayude..

-Dígale que últimamente eh estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, si no, yo gustosa la ayudo a estudiar.

-Está bien… Señor _–Inquirió con algo de duda a su jefe-_

-¿Si Hatchet?

-Usted… ¿Está seguro de que hagamos… esto?

_-El superior se paro firme_- Por supuesto que si, por años eh esperado esto, y no pienso en desperdiciar esta oportunidad…

-Pero ella… Es… Su… _-Interrumpido-_

-¡Ni lo menciones! El solo recordarlo me revuelve las entrañas. _–Dijo el pelinegro mientras golpeaba la mesa-_

-Está bien, entonces daré en marcha todos los planes para hoy.

-Excelente Hatchet… _-Esbozo una sonrisa malévola, volviento a tomar de su taza_- Así me gusta..


End file.
